


[Podfic] I Got a Sweet Tooth (And a Taste For You)

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney is sweet on the guy who works at the local Russian bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Got a Sweet Tooth (And a Taste For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Got a Sweet Tooth (And a Taste For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739268) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Thanks to hapakitsune for writing this cute fic!

Podfic of I Got a Sweet Tooth (And a Taste For You) by hapakitsune.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sweettooth.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/I%20Got%20a%20Sweet%20Tooth%20\(And%20a%20Taste%20For%20You\).m4b)


End file.
